Kitten Time
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Xelloss pisses off the wrong woman; and gets turned into a Kitten. Not only that, but Lina and co get a new pet! Watch as Chaos ensues and maybe, a connection gets recognized as Xelloss gets turned back. XL ONESHOT COMPLETE


_**~~~~~NOT EDITED~~~~~**_

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS; I wish I owned Xelloss...and he would be mine forever and ever...and he would love me...cough. Anyway, the woman is mine; she is Hekate my OC from a few other of my Slayers Stories.

**MOON SAYS**: This was a challenge from Purin-chan! Our goal is to bring back the fandom of XellossxLina! Since that is the best couple in Slayers. This is dedicated to her, since she introduced me into fanfiction!

**WARNING**: This is fluff...I think. There's probably some OOC, but you know what? I don't care! Not everything has to be dark...though that's when it is the most fun! As long as the dark as a happy ending; I'm happy!

**Words**: 2, 091

**Pages**: 5

ENJOY!

**Kitten Time**

"Xelloss! THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU THWART ME!" a female screamed as she looked at the purple haired man, grinning, in front of her.

"But, I only want to spend time with you!" he replied with that stupid grin on his face.

She snorted, that was a lie. She knew exactly the reason why he was always coming to see her right at the most crucial moment. Well, the bastard was going to get it now.

"Since you want so much attention; I'm going to make sure you get a lot of it!" then she did a good imitation of a witch cackle.

She was going to have fun with this; it had been to dang long since she took out her frustrations on someone; course the fun part was watching the Chaos that would ensue.

"Stay still, Xelloss, if I miss I am going to be very pissed. And I'll tell Luna that you're messing with me."

"Now, now, Hekate-sama;" Xelloss started as he backed up. "You don't have to do this…it was just a joke that my Mistress wanted to play on you. Don't kill the messenger."

It didn't placate her; instead it just made her madder. She was going to make him into a human, without his powers and set him loose on that human woman that couldn't keep her hands off of him; but now, she was going all the way.

"Chaos, your daughter calls on you. Gather your power and obey me. Turn him into a kitten!"

And now she had to give him to someone…and she had just the people in mind.

"And now the fun begins…"

**_~~XL~~_**

Ten minutes later a purple kitten, landed in a lap. The person became completely still. He blinked and showed his purple eyes and the woman screamed; he knew that scream.

"XELLOSS WHAT THE HELL?"

Oh yes, it was Lina-san's lap that he was in. Now why couldn't he have been in her lap before he got turned into something small with really sensitive ears?

**_~~XL~~_**

Lina didn't know what she wanted to do. She wanted to laugh, cry, scream, and kicked the damn thing! After all the times he purposefully, led them into danger, just to achieve a goal of his, it would be payback.

It took everything she had to stop Zel from torturing it the poor thing. Now that Xelloss wasn't a Mazoku anymore; well, he was a kitten with his powers sealed.

Lina was just going to have to find who did it, thank them for doing it; and then kill them for doing it. It's all fine and good they did it; the bastard deserved it. But leaving him with her? Making her take care of him?

That was why she was going to kill them. Unless it was Luna…shiver.

**_~~XL~~_**

Of course Xelloss may have not said anything on the outside, or looked like this was bothering him; but it damn well was! He was seething. It took a lot to get under his skin, to make him feel emotions; and this, well; it took the freaking cat…cake.

And if Zelgadiss didn't stop looking at him with that demented look in his eye, Xelloss was going to _make_ him demented.

Amelia…he didn't even want to start on that girl. If he ever, ever, got out of this mess, he was going to find a way to kill her and make it look like an accident. How dare she say he deserved this? He had never done anything to deserve something as horrible as this…wait…he thought about it...nope, he did nothing.

Gourry…just for being an idiot, Xelloss wanted to kill him. That idiot had the audacity to pick him up and start petting and cuddling him! How dare he? Xelloss didn't want a man, let alone one to cuddle him. Now, if Lina was doing the cuddling…that was a different story.

Though if she did start cuddling him, he would be very worried; he would start to think that the Chaos had gone to her head and made her a little soft.

But if she cuddled, who was he to stop her? If she hurt him, who was he to stop her? Either way, if she acted, it brought good things; a win win situation really.

_**~~XL~~**_

After a few hours of dealing with Xelloss the Kitten, who seemed to be taking on more characteristics of a cat; she wanted him back to normal. She was tired of him meowing at her, demanding that she pet him, or scratch behind his ears.

She really didn't like when she did it, she'd admit she was doing it hard; he scratched the mess out of her!

She was tired of Amelia wanting to baby him—after she was tired of a few hours of Justice Prevails Speech when they first found out Xelloss was a kitten.

Lina really was tired of tying Zel up and dragging him away from Xelloss. She really didn't want to protect the Mazoku, but he was a defenseless kitten for crying out loud!

Then there was Gourry…either that man loved animals or was really soft in the head like she always thought or the man loved Xelloss.

But that last theory couldn't be correct, but she wasn't entirely sure the idiot knew it was Xelloss. He probably thought they just named it that because it looked like the fruitcake.

Lina wanted to pull her hair out, kill some things; and find out how to beat Xelloss to a pulp without him enjoying it.

_Oh just wait till I get my hands on whoever turned him._

**_~~XL~~_**

Xelloss wanted to kill them all! Screw screwing with them! The kitten wanted to kill them! He figured, that after all the times he helped them—even if did get them into some of the situations in the first place—that they would be nice to him! That they would take _care _of the Mazoku in his time of need; not try and kill him! Weren't they on the side of good anyway?

Xelloss knew Lina was frustrated, who could blame her when the purple kitten was as well!

Now, the only thing they had to do, before Lina killed them all, was get him back to normal.

And only his Lina would be able to do that. Wait, _his_ Lina?

_**~~XL~~**_

For the last hour the kitten has done nothing, which was surprising; at first he was having Zel and Amelia fighting over him. Then he was trying to get Zel to kill them both Gourry and Amelia…now the bugger was being quiet.

And just as Lina was about to Giga Slave them all; because they had kept going on and on, even if the Mazoku cat hadn't; Xelloss found some paper and dragged it over to the red headed woman.

Oh so _now_ he was going to help her. That was good. Maybe he had a heart after all. Maybe he had taken pity on the sorceress. There also were those weird looks he had been giving her for the past couple of hours.

So they spent a few hours with him pointing to letters and spelling names of books and places he thought that would help him get him back to normal. And at some point, they ditched the other three; which was a good move because they needed peace and quiet to think and debate.

Of course the debates consisted of a yes and no scrap of paper; a maybe one; and a 'let me explain' and 'I have an idea.'

Some of their debates had Lina laughing. Some ideas had her on the floor, laughing her butt off because the idea was just too funny. One was for him to kiss a mermaid; another way was for him to have sex with a fish person—that one sent her into hysterics. She had her own history with fish men.

Some ideas were nonsense; others they both scoff at.

But finally, after three hours of pleasant companionship, they found a way. One that they knew would work…if only they could find such a person.

It was kind of like those fairy tale stories, where the princess or beautiful girl receives a kiss from her true love, aka a prince, and the spell gets removed.

There was this manga that Lina had read one time, where this eight year old prince was cursed by his older half brother, and the only way to reverse the curse—which caused him to grow to be an seventeen year old when complete darkness hit him; of course it wasn't supposed to do that; it was supposed to destroy his magic and leave him an old man—was a kiss from his most beloved maiden.

Xelloss didn't have a 'most beloved maiden,' he was a Mazoku for crying out loud!

Lina sighed and put her head down on the desk. "Damn it! We were so close."

A few minutes went by and she felt a paw pushing against her arm. "What do you want, Xelloss? This is hopeless and you know it."

He mowed and she raised her head so only her eyes could be seen by the kitten. When Xelloss saw that she was looking he pointed to the yes; and she snorted.

"Xelloss, you can't love anyone. Well," she paused as she thought about it. "You could, but I doubt that you care about anyone enough for a girl to be your 'most beloved maiden.' I've known you for at least three or more years, I think I would have seen if you were capable of caring for someone. You're a Mazoku, Mazoku love themselves the most; and most of the time, that's the only person they love."

**_~~XL~~_**

This woman was getting on Xelloss' nerves. Why did she doubt him? The Mazoku had never told her a lie before, he had always omitted most of the truth, but he never lied. So why was she doubting him now?

It said nowhere in the legend that the girl had to be the love of his life; it just said someone he cares for a lot. Of course, Lina didn't see the other part of the legend. This was differently than most of the others; it wasn't one way.

Both parties had to have a least some interest in each other, even if it was just a tiny amount; and he knew the perfect person that had him that little bit of interested in him; and vise versus.

**_~~XL~~_**

Of course he didn't know either that it wasn't just _some_ interest, it was a whole lot of interest. Obviously, both the Mazoku or Lina didn't know; and it was only after the spell worked that they both found that little detail out.

And it created a huge mess of problems; but in the end, it solved quite a lot of them.

What's more; was that it was quite entertaining…though the lovely dovey crap could have gone; either way, it was quite fun to watch. An embarrassed Lina was one of the best kinds of Chaos around; or rather instrument of Chaos around.

Hekate was glad that she punished Xelloss even if it wasn't his fault, but Zellas'. That Mazoku Lord was bored most of the time, so she liked to mess around with her old buddy Hekate. The Daughter of Chaos had been working on some important missions of her own this past year; and Zellas had sent Xelloss to mess them up at the crucial point.

So even it wasn't Xelloss fault; he still did it and for that she wanted some Chaos. And she got it, in spades; but one always got Chaos in spades when it had to do with Lina Inverse.

**_~~XL~~_**

Lina sighed again, when the dumb cat was hitting his paw against her again; this time her head. Finally getting tired of it she raised head, just to see Xelloss' hind legs on her arms—they were in front of her head—and the front set had fallen when she moved her head.

He leaned forward and kissed her.

Two seconds later, he was his normal self again and Lina was speechless. That only lasted a few seconds before she attacked him.

It reminded her of what happened outside of that tower when they were hunting for pages of the Claire Bible. Unlike then though, she didn't remain in that shocked, catatonic state for a while.

"XELLOSS YOU ASSHOLE! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

_Fin_


End file.
